The expression “planiform piece” is to be taken as meaning a piece the thickness of which is very considerably smaller than the other dimensions, said piece not necessarily being flat, but possibly having inwardly and/or outwardly facing deformations.
Although more especially intended for forming pieces designed for the interior trim of the bodywork of motor vehicle passenger compartments such as, for example, door panels, cabinet-work or dashboards, the invention can also be used to form pieces intended for any other field.
There are presently known pieces constituted by a support layer of fibrous material lined, on one of their faces, with a cladding sheet which borders the support along its contour.
To obtain such pieces, the support of the cladding sheet is formed, and then the support is cut out along its contour and the support is covered in such a way that the cladding projects beyond said support so it can then be tucked round.
It will be noted that such a process necessitates two manufacturing stages, one to produce the support and the other to attach the cladding sheet, which has an effect on the cost price.